Unravel
by marionme
Summary: Unraveling thoughts that collided to create an end that left a hole in her heart. Locked up and left to rot all she had was her thoughts and the dark corner. collections of random ficlets of Grimmjow. This will consist of random stories of Grimmjow and random characters mostly OCs


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

The story is pretty dark.

* * *

She huddled in the corner waiting. Her lavender eyes, staring desperately at the door knob. The question, which kept repeating itself in her head.

Will he come? Long black hair swept back into a ponytail was now loosely spread over her face. Only he made her feel that way. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief when she heard the familiar sound of keys turning the locks on the door.

It wasn't him.

Another day then. A plate of food was set in front of her, with a side of water in a dirty cup.

She was grateful for another day without him. She cautiously reached out for the plate of food a little afraid that it was another of their cruel jokes. When her frail hand touched the cold rim of the plate she waited. Nothing! Without another moment to spare, she greedily devour the cold food. She didn't care; she was happy to have something to eat while she was chained to the walls of her cold desolate cell. She drunk the water from the dirty cup and thank the heavens for letting her live another day. After sometime the light from the moon crept into her solemn cell comforting her as she rocked herself to sleep.

I promise to stay quiet

I won't make a sound then it won't hurt anymore.

He'll get bored because I'm not saying anything.

He likes it when I scream or whimper

If I don't move and let him he'll get tired and leave.

I'm sure of it

I'll be able to sleep without a broken rib tonight

I hope

She woke up by the jolt of pain that ran throughout her side. She curled up in a ball as another blow was felt to her stomach. She let out a small gasp of pain as she was force to her knees. Her assaulter rough hand grasped at her long hair pulling her so that her eyes met his cold crystal blue eyes, he glared at her a rage that she was so familiar with burned in his eyes as he flung her to the dirty floor. He stood above her as the scent of blood filled his nose and the soft sound she made as she cringed in pain made his blood boil. Only she could release him from this ever burning rage he had in side of him. He gave another blow to her head and let fall into that dark place that was her only escape from her never ending torment.

I'm extremely tired I haven't had anything to eat for a while

I'm exhausted

My left side hurts it hurts to breath

Am I going to die?

Or

Will I live another day

The blood was now the color of the rusty metal of the chains on her bruised ankle. There was blue and black blotches all on her sides where the torn fabric of her once white gown that had once covered her so well. She felt up her sides and felt the slight disfiguration of one of her ribs. It hurt. Then the light from the moon slowly made its way to her dark corner and bathed her pale skin with its mystical light lulling her to sleep.

I can't believe I'm still alive

My ankle starting to bleed again

Maybe I might bleed to death

Then maybe I'll be able to visit that sweet

Place again where the moon shines

And then I can rest

The door opened again and a plate of food and water was set in front of her. This time she didn't hesitate and just ate the food not minding the extra crunch it had from its usual sliminess. She gulped down the cold water and crawled back to her corner and waited for him to come.

He hasn't come for quite a while

Does it mean that he got tired of me and stopped caring?

Would he dispose of me?

Would I be able to rest?

Would the pain on my sides stop?

Would the sickness I feel stop?

I can only hope so

She woke up to the sound of muffled voices behind the door. They were coming closer. She crawled back to her corner and hid her face behind the curtain that her hair provided for her. Then there was this blinding light and the voices were right in front of her.

"We need to get her out of here first before I can give her a through check up. Now bring her out?" then she felt someone gently lift her up to her feet. She couldn't hold her self due to the pain on her right ankle and hers sides. She winced in pain as the person lifted her up from her feet and carried her out of the cold cell. Everything was so bright so she lifted her bruised arms above her face to shade her eyes. It was so strange for her she was so used to her dark cell that she was frighten to see where they were taking her.

"Here set her here. Now leave and I'll take care of the rest .I'll send for you when I'm done." Then she was left alone with the strange old man who wore a strange mask on his face.

"Poor girl you're lucky to be alive" then he began to exam her and put strange ointment on all her cuts and bruises. She watched as he skillfully cleaned and bandaged her up.

"That shall do it you'll be able to heal more properly now that I'm done with you" he said in a rather cheerful voice. She stared at the strange man in awe as he ringed a bell signaling for the other one to come. When the other came in he held in his arm a white dress similar to that of what he was wearing.

"Come now and put this on" when she was fully dress they let her sit down on a wheelchair and rolled her off into a room. There she was left alone to wonder.

I don't know how long I waited

But I was scared

I wanted so much to be back in my small dark corner

Where the light from the moon is my only comfort

Why?

Is this the last time I'll ever see it again

My little Dark

Room

Then he walked into the room he had a smug look on his face. She looked away not wanting to arouse his anger.

She looked down at the ground not wanting to look at his sadistic eyes. Then he stopped as soon as another walked in. He had a sad expression on his face as if he was on the brink of crying.

"Fool" he said in a melancholy tone and took a seat on the opposite side. The next to enter was a dark skinned man with weird piercings on his face. Then a few more joined and then it was silent.

"I call upon you all to tell you that our little captive here is with child!" a man with dark chocolate hair said. There were no reactions from the small congregation they all sat patiently waiting.

"We have to treat her well until she has given birth. We will treat her more than just a pet understood!" he said in a firm voice staring directly at him. He just sucked his teeth in annoyance and nod.

"You may return back to your quarters" then they were gone except for him. He gave her this strange look before leaving into one of the many doors.

I'm alone again

She was brought to a room that she thought was a lot like her cell but bigger and it had a bed with a small windows that had bars. She looked to her escort who surprisingly was a woman. She wondered if she was like her, trapped.

It's been a while since I've seen him

I wonder if he is disgusted by me

Because I know

That I am

Dirty

She lay on the bed facing the small crooked window and listened to the tapping of the rain as it hit against the window. Unconsciously her hands roamed at the side of her body retracing the marks that once throbbed in pain as his foot collided with her side.

The moon doesn't shine in this room

I miss my small corner

I miss

Him

Almost everyday the strange old man would visit her room checking on her to see if she and the child were alright. But every time his old face would pop in she was filled with disappointment and melancholy when it wasn't those cold cerulean eyes that she had grown so fond of.

How long has it been since that day?

It's like he have truly tired of me

He's had enough

And now

He is

Gone

She sat at the edge of the bed staring blankly at the floor. She had given birth to a boy, but as soon as she had struggled to give birth and nearly died they had taken the child and then everything went blank. She had awoken up not remembering anything but the emptiness.

I was brought back to my old cell

It's the same

But this time I feel

Empty

She closed her eyes and lay on the cold stained floor of the small cell. She didn't know how long she lied there but when she felt the soft glow of the moon caress the side of her cheek it was then that she felt the warm liquid slide down her pastel colored cheeks. When she tentatively stroked the side of her cheek and felt the warm liquid. She could hear a soft low cry resonate throughout the room knowing that the source of the small sounds was the small whimpers escaping from her petite figure.

Empty

Desolate

Tired

Hurt

Abused

Dirty

Alone

As the light from the sun lit up the dark cell, there she laid. Her petite figure lied motionless on the cold floor. Her pale orchid eyes stared aimlessly at the ceiling. Her elfin figure lied in a pool of her own crimson blood. Her frail wrist that were sliced open allowing the dark liquid to pool about her bathing her ghastly form. Her obsidian hair was spread around her, like dark tendrils splayed across the floor. In one of her hand she held a white piece of paper that was rapidly being sullied by the crimson fluid leaking from her wrist. When the door opened instead of the old man it was him. He stared blankly at her unmoving form. A sharp pain ran through his chest. He walked to her stilled form and brushed the stray strands of hair from her lifeless face.

"Even now …" he leaned over and lightly pressed his lips against hers. He took the paper from her and read.

I realized that even after all the beating he gave me

The pain that I feel now could never compare

I thought that if he was gone

I would be content

But I was wrong

I thought that I would always despise him

But

I forgive him

I miss him

I love him


End file.
